The Dawn of the heroes, the rise of the devil
by Alex Focker
Summary: When the heroes you rely on can't help you in your time of need an unexpected being rises. The original story belongs to ledochorz. Go bother him for chapter 11
1. The Death of Hachiman

**This story is not written by me, it is written by 'ledochorz' or use the link u/6635661/, I'm just a humble editor that asked for the author's permission to edit it to make it more bearable to read.  
**

* * *

**The Dawn of the heroes, the rise of the devil**

_Once upon a time, there was a king nicknamed 'The Tyrant King'._ _'The tyrant king'_ was the name of an antagonists' in a tale.

Being deceived by others, being the fool and being betrayed. Many people usually despise the antagonist's because of the deeds they've done.

Initially, my old self tended to hate this kind of character because I wanted to be a hero. However, recently I find that I share a similarity with the Tyrant King that is why I do not hate his character anymore.

In fact, I feel pity for him, the pity stemming from all the cruelty that the people have done to him.

Speaking about becoming a hero; what is a hero? Being strong? Having a sense of Justice? Power? Charisma?

Willing to sacrifice themselves for another's sake?

I do not know nor understand anything about becoming a hero.

Wait, I think I forgot something. OH RIGHT!

The hero must be kind and handsome.

He needs to have a handsome face and a kind nature like hmm… what is his name again? I think is rhymes with potato, bento, natto, veto, kendo…oh, Hayato! Hayama Hayato! Yes, maybe like Hayama Hayato. Good willed, nice figure, always fulfilling the expectations and is liked by everyone. Yeah! _'Hayato-Kun daisuki~~~'_ yea.

Except me.

**I HATE HIM!**

I hate him from the bottom of my heart. I hate his guts, I hate his fake personality. Being a good person, everyone's favourite man with a sense of kindness. I hate all that about him. He lives in lies.

"Nemesis" This is the suitable term for describing my relationship with Hayama Hayato. He once said that he wanted me to become his equal. Same hierarchy and at the top, like him. In other words, he looks at me differently than everyone else. Most people are attracted to his good traits like his friendliness and charm.

But, what made him hate me? He hates my guts, he hates the person name Hikigaya Hachiman, not because of my looks but because of the way I solve problems. His ability is more towards that of persuasion and playing peacekeeper between fight whilst my ability is provocation and the destruction of friendship. So, he as a hero had declared that I am his enemy. Actually, what is the heroes' enemy? Monster? Evil? Devil? Or King Tyrant?

Talking about monsters; people that I know always define me as a _'Monster of Logic', 'Monster of Reasons', and 'Dead eyes fish monster'._

Wait, wait a minute that last one is frustrating and that description of a monster is not evil enough and I by nature am not born as a monster.

Damn you, Yukinoshita Yukino.

In any case, my actions and decision contradict the being that is called Hayato and vice versa, but the only thing we both agree on is that we hate each other.

So, let it be. It's not like I lose anything by letting anyone hate me. A lifetime of being rejected has trained me to become strong in heart and mind.

Anyway, let's come back to the situation that we are facing now.

So, Mr Hero, what could you do in this situation? From the back of Hayama Hayato, I knew that he is terribly frightened right now. Afraid. Terrified. The shaking of his body is akin to him being trapped in a freezer. Any normal person will act like that if their life is in danger.

Why you ask?

It's because, in this very classroom, one man has intruded and is planning to kill the people of this class.

The man is equipped with a small gun also known as a Pistol. From my observation, the pistol that is being held by that man is from the Glock series handgun. That type of gun usually used by security and defence forces such as police and military officers.

Source: Me

I, as a player of first-person shooting games should know this general fact. If I am not mistaken, the bullet of that gun is small but can kill instantly if shot from ac close distance or aimed at fatal places such as the head or the heart.

"This is going to hurt" I muttered to myself.

I am used to being hurt, well, mostly mental abuse and I had once been involved in a car accident. Well back to the situation that I am facing now. Most of the students are now in a bad state of mind. Most of them, especially the girls are crying, they are begging for their lives and now we are ordered to move to the back of the classroom.

Except for five people, which are Hayama Hayato, Miura Yumiko, Kawasaki Saki, and Hiratsuka-sensei.

"I hate the blonde! I hate the silver! And I hate that lab coat!" That man had shouted when he entered my class.

'Hey mister, do I care if you hate those things!' is what I wanted to say but I am not brave enough to say directly to that gorilla-like man, and then he started shouting orders. Which leads us to our current situation?

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce our criminal-san here. From observing his body, I strongly believe that he is a man. He has a very tough body, like a body builder, has short black hair, a handsome face (what the heck was that out of place) and is wearing a sleeveless green singlet along with a pair of cargo pants.

Eh? Something is not right here. Ahem, sensei. Why did your drool drip down there? Are you really that desperate to have a man in your life? There are many nice guys out there. Just throw out your coat, wear some nice and girly clothes and I will definitely fall to you. Oops, I mean, many men will fall for you. This woman is nearing her expiry date so it's no wonder she's desperate like hell.

Whatever, I'll just let her be.

While that's happening Yumiko is clinging tightly to Hayato and gritting her teeth, small drops of tears appear at the edge of her eyes. Meanwhile, Kawasaki is heard her mutter "Taishi, Keika, sorry I can't make you dinner today"

Totsuka is looking the other way and is now facing me with a pleading face.

"Hachiman… save me… please…"

Oh, my dear Totsuka; I really want to save you, I pray that I have the power to evoke my alter ego by using the pistol to shoot my head and call out PERSONA! But well, it's impossible. DAMN! What can I do? What should I do?

I don't have superpowers like those guys in the Smallville series or Avengers. My body is totally vulnerable to weapons. Being immune to rejections does not mean that my body is invincible.

Sweat drips down my face. In my mind right now I tried to simulate the best solution for this crisis. Minimal risk, minimal effect, if I can avoid it! It is not like I want to save all the students in this class. They are not even my friends, so what do I need to care about? I only care about Totsuka and that air head riajuu over there, Yuigahama Yui.

Speaking of which, Yui grabbed the end of my sleeve, shivering in fear.

"Hikki, Sable, I don't want to die— help, please someone!" she whimpered out.

Putting that aside, that man has begun moving to Hayama.

Aiming the gun at Hayato's head he then smiles.

Before he could pull the trigger of the gun, a strong wind blew into our class. The force of the wind sends paper and pencils scattering across the classroom noisily.

Today is quite a windy day I guess.

But, wait…wind. Yes, that is it!

The wind has made me realize something which is…

"The window."

Windows… Come from many types and varieties, mostly made from glass, and have many shapes such as square, circle even trapezium. Used by buildings and also by vehicles such as cars or trucks. School buildings especially, this school used the slide type windows, so it is easy for the wind to blow into the class.

Another usage of the windows is to act as an emergency door or emergency exit. Good girls and good boys should not jump out from windows without any reasons especially when you are above the 3rd floor! Remember that! Wait…what the heck that I'm thinking here.

By the way, for me, I don't want to choose either one.

A smile appears on my lips.

It's time to use my own resolution.

"_If the **hero** doesn't come, the **Devil** shall rise._" I mumble to myself again.

I loosen Yuigahama's grip on me, she looked shocked because of my sudden and unexpected action.

Then I proceed to walk forward towards criminal-san; as I approached him he suddenly aimed the gun onto me.

"I didn't say that you could come here." The man warns me

I lift up both of my hands up in a surrendering pose.

While smiling, I said, "You hate them right?

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to ask, "What do you mean?"

He takes the bait. How easy it is to fool him.

"Then how about we make it a little more tragic?

A devilish smile appears once again on my face.

Now, I am in the center of attention. The classroom's atmosphere becomes as silent as a desert, only the sound of the wind blowing in was heard and because of my announcement most of the classroom's attention is on me. Don't worry guys this is not going to be long, I will finish it as soon as possible.

That man puts down his gun down, his posture relaxing.

"Tragic? What are you talking about?

It's time reveal the ace up my sleeve.

"Well, being shot by a gun is not tragic enough. So how about you put some EXTRA effort to fulfil your desires? How about breaking some bones or crushing some skulls? It could become something interesting. Look, we are at the third floor, the height and the design of this building is enough to kill someone. I suggest that if you want to kill them, then how about killing them in front of the windows? That way, other people could see a fantastic view of the death, like having the brain splatter everywhere or something more than that. How about that sir?"

"Oh! Is that so…" He muttered loudly enough for me to hear before his face lit up in agreement "Oh my! You are brilliant! That sounds great!"

That man starts to laugh like a being who has been possessed by the devil. But I am not that scared.

'Please don't worry sir' I thought to myself bitterly.

'The real Devil is here.'

"Hey you, how do you propose to set this up?" The man asks me curiously.

It's time for the finishing move.

"I advise you to find a suitable place to drop off your target, hmm, let's say from that window. How about you go over to check it?

I pointed to the windows to the left of the classroom then the man began walking to the windows gleefully, an insane smile marring his handsome features.

Then, I walked to Hiratsuka sensei and whispered into her ears.

"Sensei, you're right. I can't save the person that I want to save anymore. Because…I cannot save even myself."

For a moment she was confused on what I meant but then her eyes widen in understanding in what I was going to do next.

I dashed towards the man like the footballer in Eyeshield 21 and tackled him out of the windows with all my strength.

But…

To push someone that was bigger than me, requires me to have enough force and weight… and a load

_Yes… I needed a load._

Thus, using my body as a load, I rammed myself into him with all my strength and sending both of us flying out of the classroom windows.

The criminal shouted at me in anger, cursing me with a string of expletives. "Damn you!" The sound of his screams are drowned out by the roar of the wind as gravity drags us down.

Then time became slower for a moment…. And then…

CRACKKKK

I hear the shattering of my bones as my body hits the ground with all the force of a fall from that height. Pain wracked through my body and a ringing sound reverberated in my head, and my world started to spin.

My vision becomes blurry and is blotted with red.

I think I had experienced this feeling before, so it wasn't that surprising to me. Shifting my eyes to the left I could see that the man's head is twisted into a funny position.

His face is tilted upwards, blank eyes staring at the back of his body then with the startling realization of his death.

I whispered in satisfaction "It's my win…"

My voice is empty and hollow, the sound ringing in my ears like the lonely chimes of the Notre dame.

"God" I whispered, "Why is it getting so cold?"

I spoke out loud to no one and realize that I cannot even move anymore—I was paralyzed. To make matters worse, I sensed something warm flowing out from the back of my head and from under me. It's getting hard to breathe, my breaths getting shorter and shorter.

So, is this the end?

Not a bad end though….it's like a fairy tale. And for once…I am the hero.

Some lines from the anime that I've watched appear in my mind.

"If you want to die, die after you have saved 10 lives."

I am smiling again because I have saved more than that. Much, much more.

Not long before I started to lose my consciousness, I hear someone calling out to me.

"Hikki!"

It's dark…

_At the death of the tyrant king, it was finally revealed that he became who he was to give the people a purpose, a being to hate, to despise and to shun for the betterment of the whole world in general_


	2. Isshiki Iroha

Sad, empty, despaired and depressed.

These were the feeling of one Isshiki Iroha is feeling.

The happy-go-lucky and sly fox that is Isshiki that everyone knew changed to a pessimistic Kouhai, a mere shadow of her former self. The sly and foxy smile that she used to give has tarnished like an old rusted silver jewellery.

The reason for her change because is because of an accident that happened a week ago. Her Senpai, 'Hikigaya Hachiman' had jumped out of his classroom's window, the reason behind his action was surrounded with rumours and mystery on the exact details of the accident.

Some say it was a public suicide and some say that it's a joke that had gone too far. All of this, however, is a lie, as Isshiki knows Hachiman enough to know that he won't do anything this dangerous without reason.

The reason she knew this is because she overheard the recounting of the events from the classmates of Her Senpai, 'Hachiman' that he prevented an insane murderer killing his classmate and teacher.

Try as she might, she couldn't keep her façade up as every time she smiles, every time she blinks she sees the face of her Senpai.

His smile, his unnatural way he showed his kindness and his genuineness.

She reminisces of the time when everyone was happy. When _he_ was happy.

"It hurts Senpai..." she muttered to the wind.

"Why did you- Why must you-" sobbing out loud on the roof, what people didn't know that during her lunch break, she cried her eyes out on the rooftop.

The roof was the place where she secretly listened to the request that left his mouth on one faithful day.

"I just want something genuine…"

A pure wish from someone that has always hidden behind a façade of indifference and cruelty as a method to solely a problem.

Because of that small wish, Isshiki without hesitation confessed her feelings to Hayato, even though she knew that she would have been rejected.

She would never give up. She too wishes for something genuine. Something that's real, the truth behind lies. She can tell that she can move in the right direction if he is around.

Because… He was- is always been there for her.

The helping hand

Even when it's not in his character to go and get himself involved with others

Whether it's ridiculous or not, he was always with her.

Giving her the advice she needed, providing comfort when she needs it and even then he works hard for her sake.

Without her even realizing it, a person named Hikigaya Hachiman has become a part of her life.

A person less than a lover yet more than just a friend, _a 'brother'_.

Yes, _a 'brother' _it's the most suitable terms for describing her relationship with Hikigaya Hachiman.

Born as the only child in her family, she never knew what having siblings felt like. But, the interaction between them made her think that this is what being siblings is really is all about. However, she has started to want more. Her teasing him, and her act of being a spoiled child only to him has become the routine.

It has been a long time since she's dreamt about someone who could give her the warmth of family. She was lonely. Because of that, she tried to seek something that could free her from her loneliness. She started to seek Hayama. She thought that his sparkling personality could free her from the chain of loneliness and despair.

But now, she realizes that her feelings towards Hayama aren't love.

It is something else. Respect? admiration?

Is it just admiration for his nobility, not love?

She had known it; she has finally found the things that she wanted from all this time.

However, just as she was about to reach out and grasp it firmly in her hand then the next moment it was gone.

This is what hurt her more, it hurts more than a rejection. The thought of losing Hikigaya is something that would hurt more than being stabbed by a thousand knives.

She cannot stop her feelings.

She- she couldn't stop falling for him.

"-Love you…" she whispered out softly

"I love you" she spoke out loud, gaining strength in her voice.

"I love you Hachiman-Senpai!" shouting out loud, loud enough for anyone to hear but no one heard because of the wind muffling her voice.

With the words spilling out of her mouth with the only audience being the empty rooftop. She is alone. That was her true _genuine_ feelings, the emotion growing so hot in her chest that she can't contain it anymore.

**She is deeply in love with him.**

If there is still a chance, someday, maybe one day she will tell him her feelings.

She prays that the chance will come.

This time, she will grasp it so tightly that it wouldn't be able to disappear.

That second chance…

Will it come?


	3. Hayama Hayato

_"Damn"_

That's the first word that appears in Hayama's mind right now. The barrel of the gun is right in front of him. In this situation, what could he do to save his life?

**Nothing**

He could do nothing to save his own life. That's the fact of the matter.

His body is trembling and numb, mind going blank. The feeling of hopelessness creeps in, all that he could do now is to wait for the bullet to end him there right now and as painlessly as much as possible

Only a miracle could save him right now. Closing his eyes for what seems to be the last time as the time counts down to his death at the hands of the man.

Then as winds blew into the classroom and that made sheets of paper scatter everywhere. One of the paper sheets flying on to the intruders face, with a growl, the man angrily tears the sheet off his face.

Opening his eyes to see the origin of the growl, Hayama whispered out, "_It looks like that was my last luck". _

In despair he turned and muttered loud enough for Yumiko to hear, "_I'm sorry Yumiko", and gave her a bitter smile._

Not a second later after he spoke did he hear the tattletale of footsteps, not only alerting him of an incoming person also alerted the gunman, in return, the man's attention turned away from him and to the person.

The moment the man turned his attention and gun onto the person, it also directed Hayama's attention to the person behind him and instantly recognizing him.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the most hated student of Soubu High, nicknamed the 'Monster of logic'.

The one who places himself lower than others, one who will do the most efficient to get the most suitable solution for solving the problem.

Not the hero everyone wants, more of an Anti-hero than anything really

"The monster of reason…"

He will never regret his action even though he will be hated or hurt.

For him, it was not a big deal.

It was like the confession of Tobe to Ebina, he blurted out a fake confession.

Not even a bit of guilt or depression was shown in his face.

Before that, the Sagami case that brought almost every student in Soubu High school hate him.

He won't change- no he doesn't want to change, because he doesn't have anything to lose.

"Why did he come here?", "Did he want to die?" Those were the questions that appeared in his mind

The appearance of Hikigaya behind him were something beyond his expectations.

But, whatever the reasons is it, he knew that something bad will happen.

And as usual, Hikigaya blurted out a nonsensical conversation between him and the man. It ended with the man walking to the windows.

Walking to the front row of the classroom, Hikigaya seemed to have said something to Hiratsuka sensei.

Then Hayama's eyes widened in shock as Hikigaya dashed to the gunman and slamming them out of the window, with it ending both of them dropping out of the classroom window instantly.

"NO! HIKITANI!" Shouted Tobe

Hayato in shock never thought that Hikigaya would do such a thing, a self-sacrificing action of the greatest magtitude.

"NO! HIKKI" screamed out Yuigahama after she has gotten over her shock of the recent events.

In a panic, Yuigahama raced to the window while repeatedly muttering out loud "No" and as she reached the window and gazed at the figures below she shouted one last time till her voice went hoarse her saviour's name.

"HACHIMAN!"

* * *

**This was the hardest chapter to edit, not only because of the writing not really giving a way for me to interpret it in a different way without altering the chapter completely, had to change some parts to actually fit the story.**

**Anyway, it seems like people have a few misconceptions about this story, Hopefully, this solves your question's on where this story is going.**

**Thedarktheme says:**

**"****are gonna adopt this fict? i hope it is"**

**Answer: **No I'm not going to adopt this fiction, I already have a few other stuff going on without me adopting a story and ruining my schedule, so sadly for you, I'm not adopting this fiction

**A guest reviewer named 'Cell' says:**

**"****Greatest second chapter in a long time. But how can they meet? Will you go isekai on them?"**

**Answer: **No, this story is not an isekai story, I know the title and summary of the story seems like it will be an isekai story, but the truth is that it isn't

**That's all of the misconceptions about this story, anyway follow this story if you want more, favourite it if you like the story and leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or find something I missed in the correction of the story**


	4. Totsuka Saika

"Hello?" Asked Totsuka

"Yahallo!" The girl greeted. While her voice seemed cheerful, he could hear the occasional deep breath in her normally smooth delivery. If that wasn't a dead giveaway, he didn't know what was. "Sai-chan! Good luck for tomorrow's tournament!"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, thank you Komachi-chan."

"I'm sorry that I can't cheer for you tomorrow, Sai-chan."

"Don't worry about that…I mean, it can't be helped right?"

There was a pause over the line, and Totsuka held the cord of the phone tightly.

"Yes…" Komachi muttered under her breath. "It can't be helped…"

"Erm…k-komachi? What's wrong?"

He heard her swallow thickly and did the same. "N-No! It's nothing…" She said.

The silence was deafening. Totsuka tried to think of something, anything–

"How is he?" The words escaped without his permission. "How's his condition…?"

Komachi chuckled weakly, as if expecting him to ask and said: "His heart beat is stable but…"

"But?"

"T-they don't know when he will wake up. The doctor sa-said that it is already good news in its own right but–"

"Is that so?" Totsuka cut in hurriedly, his heart pounding with fear. He didn't want to hear this. Not now, not ever. "I'll see you soon Komachi-chan."

Closing his phone with a loud clap that echoed throughout his room, Totsuka hugged his pillow tightly, willing the horrible feeling in his chest to go away. The pain subsided a little, but he could still feel its presence.

"Hachiman…why did you do it?" He murmured.

"Please wake up…"

'Please…'

'Hachiman…'

* * *

There is a person that was very important to Totsuka Saika and is still important to Totsuka Saika.

A good person who could not be honest with himself. Totsuka knew from the start that he was (is) one of the few good men that will ever walk the earth. He always puts other people before himself. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Hachiman cared for others first and himself; second. Saika could prove it a million times over, but the most recent of his exploits came to mind first.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the seemingly cold and horrible boy, used his own methods to ensure success and managed to make Sagami accept the Presidential seat. His 'help' was not without consequence though, because most of Sagami's clique now hated him with a passion.

Oh, and how could he forget? The Tobe-Ebina case, the case where he threw himself to the dogs by faking a confession. He had just done it like there was nothing wrong with throwing yourself onto the path of an incoming truck. It was nothing to him. The case was wrapped up neatly, with a nice red bow as a finisher.

But yet again, the consequences for his actions come back to haunt him. His relationship with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama began to crumble before his very eyes, wilting away like a drying flower.

But Totsuka knew that whatever happened to Hachiman, he would take his side every single time and support him with all his strength purely because-

I want to know you more!

I want you to depend on me more!

Please Hachiman, can you depend on me more?

His mind flashes back to when Hikigaya made a confused face when Miura requested the service club's help.

"Totsuka, I need your help right now… please." He had said.

And now. Now… Hikigaya Hachiman was asking for his help again. Saika knew in his heart that even as Hachiman lay on the sterile hospital bed, eyes unblinking, he was still crying out for help. And Saika vowed to answer his call.

Yes, I will help you Hachiman.

You can count on me!

"Attention all participants, the quarterfinal round will start in 10 minutes. Please be on standby at the designated court, thank you!"

The crowd surrounding the court cheered madly.

"Prince! Keep working!" They chanted, Totsuka's fans swooning when the boy in question answered their call with a huge smile.

"Yes, I will!" He pumped his fist into the air, drawing several loud sighs from the crowd. His smile dazzled his fans into submission but they all quieted down when the announcer's voice reverberated through the court.

"The singles open tournament of Chiba Prefecture will now begin! Quarterfinal round start!"

Totsuka Saika was under extreme pressure right now. His energy had run out and he could feel his legs wobbling. There wasn't much time left. But…he couldn't give up here. Hachiman didn't sacrifice himself for nothing!

"I. Will. WIN!" He vowed, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Totsuka could never face him again if he lost. He'd sworn that he would win the tournament and become the representative of Chiba!

As he body reacted to each return of the ball, his mind wandered back into the depths of his memories…and soon enough, the half-time bell rang and he was heading back to the stands. His friends eyed him with worry from behind the tall green fence. Yui seemed to fidget for a few moments before standing up from her seat and went to greet him.

"Sai-chan, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm fine Yui-chan, don't worry." The exhaustion in his voice made them both cringe.

No…I still can make it!

"Please don't pressure yourself too much, or you will turn into a dead corpse with dead fish eyes for the rest of your life." A voice deadpanned. Yui turned in surprise and pouted when she saw Yukino's neutral expression. She hit her on the arm lightly only to receive an annoyed look. The annoyance faded into a grimace when she realized how distasteful her joke must have been.

"That's so mean Yukinon! Hikki is n-not a corpse! He's still alive!" The girl cried out.

"But that's does not change the fact that he is comatose and unlikely to wake up soon."

The harshness behind the words made the two teens flinch. But when Yui looked up to rebut her statement, she felt her body freeze. Yukinoshita looked pained, as if every word she said stabbed at her like rusty forks, and it was then that Yuigahama realized that her friend was just putting on a brave face.

"Yukinon…." She murmured, reaching out to grasp the edge of her shirt.

"Don't worry Yukinoshita-san, Yui-chan, I will be alright, see?" Totsuka cut through the suddenly depressing atmosphere. He was relieved when they turned to him with small grins of gratefulness, and he was glad that they had at least stopped worrying about him.

And then–

"It is as lord Totsuka said, so mi 'lady Yukinoshita and Yuigahama need not fret too much."

The blustery voice made all of them sigh simultaneously.

His sun kissed skin was slick with sweat, and Totsuka felt his eyebrows pinch when he eyed the tennis ball in his shaky hands.

This is it, my final shot. If I lose now, it'll all be over.

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his rattled nerves. The court was silent, save for the occasional whimper of the wind. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, their gazes burning a hole into his back. Swallowing, Totsuka prayed to whatever god that was willing to listen to him right now.

"Hey…Um Yukinon. Sai-chan is gonna be fine, r-right?"

"Who knows? All we can do is hope that he overcomes the battle within himself."

And then the ball was flying. All eyes watched in anticipation as it was pulled down by the force of gravity; falling and falling…

This serve is everything to me.

Please make it happen!

With a loud roar, he brought his racket down and swung.

"Woah! Did you see that Hayato!?"

"It's the same serve that Hikitani-kun used that day!"

"So cooool! Go! Go! Totsuka-KUN!"

Tobe cheered wildly, his hands flailing about like a rabid monkey who was had eaten too many bananas. Beside him, his friend smiled in relief.

"Yeah, I saw it. That was really his serve, huh?"

A small grin appeared on his dashing face.

"Who knew Hachiman serves had such power?" He chuckled. "Using the wind as the tool to manipulate the direction of the ball is really just…"

"Yes, you're right Hayama-san. It was a serve invented by that… thing… after all."

"But honestly though, it feels more like cheating than a skill." She sighed.

"He's really infecting people with that disgusting virus of his. What a rotten skill to have."

The statement came from none other than Yukinoshita, who drew several amused looks from the people surrounding her.

"But that's not a bad thing. You're so foul mouthed, Yukinoshita-san."

Shockingly enough, Yumiko Miura had been the one who rebutted Yukinoshita's statement. She glared at the chilling look sent her way and huffed.

"Hikitani's serve , why do I suddenly feel so assured?"

Yumiko smiled softly.

And then–

"Match set. Winner, Totsuka Saika!"

"Urm Mr. Totsuka, you do not need to fetch the ball, our field assistance will do it."

"Don't worry; I only wanted to take this ball…can I?"

"It's not that you can't but-"

Totsuka Saika gazed up at him with pitiful eyes, the gesture melting the frigid man in moments.

"O-k ok, you can have it."

"Thank you!" The boy chirped. Slowly walking away, Totsuka held the ball to his chest and gazed upon his prize softly. His eyes prickled with unshed tears, and he began to sniffle.

Thanks for everything

You have helped me once again

Thank you, Hachiman!

A lone tear found its way down his cheek.

* * *

"15-love!"

His arm whipped the ball back to his oppenent, the muscles protesting painfully against the movement. Heart pounding in his ears, Saika pushed himself to his limits.

"30-love!"

And then–

"40-love!"

And finally…

"Game!" The announcer yelled, his voice soon overshadowed by the crowd.

"Game, first set to Totsuka Saika!"

The winner of the match beamed at the crowd, making his fan club swoon and melt underneath the cuteness that was Totsuka. Yukino snorted, and Yuigahama just giggled at the display. The court was allowed a fifteen minute break before the game was in session once more.

Totsuka let his body flow with the rythem, sending the ball back with strength that belied his small stature. And all the while, his mind wandered to that little dark corner at the back of his mind again.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hachiman!"

"What is it Totsuka?" The boy replied with a scary smile.

"Why do you always use Kaidoh Kaoru as your player in this game?"

"Why? That's easy." He said. "He reminds me a little of myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you watch The Prince of Tennis, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Haaa- Another anime character." Totsuka smiled playfully. "I forgot that you and Zaimokuza liked this anime stuff."

Hikigaya held his hand up in a stop gesture, making the boy flinch.

"Another reason for my choice." He paused for a bit before continuing "-is because of his skill."

"Skill?"

"Yes, that Snake shot and Boomerang Snake skill. Both are useful in single and double matches. Snake shot is good for draining an opponent's energy while the Boomerang Snake is a special skill that when the shot is swerves out of bounds, around the net pole, it rebounds."

The boy laughed evilly and mashed the buttons to form his devastating attack.

"Here, this is Snake Shot! Take this Zaimokuza!" The character on the screen flew back, but then it was on its feet again, coming back with a vengeance. The smile transformed into a smirk.

"Now for the finishing move, Boomerang snake!"

– Game Over! –

The screen flashed.

"Waaaah! Cruel! You're so cruel Hachiman!"

Zaimokuza whined from the opposite side of the gaming machine. Saika giggled cutely and looked at Hikigaya with admiration shining in his beautiful eyes. "Cool!" He said with glee. "So if I learn that move, I'll be unstoppable?"

"No. That's wrong Totsuka." Came the reply.

"Huh? What do you mean Hachiman?" When there was no answer, Totsuka pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Boo. You are so mean nowadays you know".

The boy laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, It just that…"

"Hmm? Just what?"

"It is nearly impossible to execute this skill repeatedly because it requires the player to constantly predict the enemy's next move. And we can't do that every time! The spinning of the ball is just insane sometimes. Bah, it's just like life. Such a crappy game."

Totsuka hummed thoughtfully as he contemplated the cynical words. "If that's what you think, then I will show you Hachiman!" He declared soulfully. "That I can master this skill!"

"What? Er- well, I would like to see it with both of my eyes one day. Good luck with that, Totsuka."

"I will Hachiman. Hehehe. And then…."

"Then?"

"When I manage to learn it and use it perfectly" Stuttering a bit "Will y-you like to play doubles with me?"

"That's er- um- ah" Spluttered Hachiman with his face flushing dark red and started fidgeting nervously. He cleared his throat.

"That's fine I guess." He said.

"So, it's a promise right?"

"Yes, I promise."

Months have passed since that day, and he was still captivated by the Boomerang Snake skill. Totsuka Saika always practices secretly for his special skill. Months have passed, but his training had not brought him any closer to his goal. However, his reaction speed towards the ball are much faster than before. He was ready to challenge Hachiman in single game, in order to show how much he had grown.

But before he could challenge Hachiman.

Hachiman sacrificed himself.

Right in front of Totsuka's eyes.

Hachiman. Hachiman. No. No. Nononononono!

Terror flooding through him, he slammed his racket at the incoming tennis ball. It rocketed to the far corner of the court, and his opponent raced for it; but…

"Game, Set, Match!" A voice hollered.

Lifting his cap, Totsuka smiled weakly at the cheering crowd.

* * *

"Game, first set, Totsuka Saika"

"Game, second set, Jumanji Ryuji"

"One – all, new sets"

The ball…I can see it! It's heading straight towards me!

Now, take this-

Totsuka reared his arm back and put all his strength into the next swing, his body humming with adrenaline and tension.

Boomerang snake!

Time slowed to a crawl, and all eyes strained to focus on the spinning ball, the object flung from one side of the court to another. The crowd gaped at the scene before them. The ball seemed to be heading for the left corner of the opponent's court at first, but then, is shifted off course and veered to the right. The ball hit the ground with a loud 'smack' before spinning out of the court. All was silent. It was soon broken by the obnoxious yells of delight erupting from the stands.

The announcer felt his hands trembling. "Love, 40!"

"What the hell was that?! Are you kidding me right now?!" Jumanji's shout was drowned out by the deafening chants of 'Saika Saika' from the stands. He glared at the referee fiercely.

"Wait! Wait! Referee! This move can't possibly be allowed can it? It's a goddamn foul!" Jumanji shouted out

"What! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Thoroughly agitated by the display of blatant favoritism, the opponent glared angrily at the cute boy. With a menacing growl, he sent the fallen tennis ball flying back toward the other side of the court. But sadly, Saika was ready.

Sorry Jumanji-san, thanks for playing with me, but I cannot lose. Especially not now.

There is something that I have to achieve.

This is the finisher…

This serve is for you, Hachiman!

"Take this!"

"Game, set, match! Totsuka Saika, two sets to one, 6-2, 4-6, 6-0." The loud voice bellowed from the stands. "And the winner for the final Chiba Open tournament is; Totsuka Saika from Soubu High!"

Applause rang out from all sides of the stadium, drowning the boy in question with shouts of joy and tears of happiness. Totsuka threw his arms up in the air, tears trickling down his face.

I…I did it Hachiman!

I did it!

I…

Watching the gleeful students bellow with joy, Totsuka suddenly felt a pang in his chest. It gnawed at him, and he should feel happy right now so why…?

Why did his heart feel so painful?

Why?

And then Totsuka realized. That though he had kept his promise- his friend had not kept his.

"S-Sai-chan?" Yuigahama called from the stands in confusion when the boy started to shake, the action visible even from the distance. And then, she felt her heart shatter when a pain-filled cry erupted from the lonely victor, his face tilted towards the sky.

"Please come back- Hachiman." He begged. "You promised!"

A stunned silence fell over the court as an earth-shaking yell sent chills down their spine. Ignorant of their shock, Saika continued to mumble incoherently. He sobbed in the middle of the tennis court, his small form shivering under the too-bright sun. Like a hopeless child which had lost their parents, Totsuka Saika let his sorrows fill the air.

Please come back to my side again, Hachiman!

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New year and cheers to a new decade to everyone of you, this chapter was a bit off-putting to correct and to, to be honest, I kind of put-off cause of my laziness**

**Anyway, If you find any mistakes that I've missed in my sleep derived correction, leave a review for me to fix, and if you want more, go bother ledochorz for the continuation of the story**


	5. Hiratsuka Shizuka

"Excuse me miss, but you're not allowed to park your car here."

"…Sorry, I'll move"

The low purr of the engine died with one, final sputter as it came to a halt inside a parking lot. Stepping out Hiratsuka flinched when the afternoon sun blinded her. Letting out a long sigh, she pulled out a small pack of cigarettes.

Shoving the box back when she'd placed one cig in her mouth, she lit up the cigarette and inhaled the cancerous the smoke that spilt from the burning dregs of tobacco.

She repeated this action several times, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Hikigaya Hachiman…." She murmured. "So, that's your resolve..."

A loud ring from her cell phone stole her attention. She glanced at the screen, as 'Yukinoshita Haruno' caller ID flashed repeatedly.

With a swipe of her fingers, she lifted the phone to her ears and greeted her "Hello, Hiratsuka here."

She felt her eyebrows twitch when she heard a soft giggle from the other end of the line.

"Thank god you answered, Shizuka-chan!"

"I'm cutting the call now." She said tartly, not in the mood to be disturbed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Haruno interrupted hurriedly. "Shizuka-san, I just joking. Mou…why is everyone so short-tempered nowadays? "

"What's the problem now? Please get straight to the point, I am quite exhausted right now." Shizuka frustratedly tired said.

Her tone of voiced seemingly had an effect on Haruno as she paused to phrase her question.

"Actually" Haruno paused "Can you tell me what happened at school today?" She asked, her voice taking a sombre note. "It seems like something…'_ interesting'_ had happened."

"Why would you assume such a thing, Haruno?"

"That's because of Yukino, Yui and Isshiki acted very weirdly today and Komachi-chan won't answer her phone!" The older of the Yukinoshita siblings whined into the phone, making the sensei grimace. "What happened, Shizuka-san? Tell me! Please! Please! Pleaseeeee!"

"Honestly Haruno, I don't think this has anything to do with you," Shizuka replied, folding her arms under her sizeable bosom.

"Mouuu! Just tell me already! What happened?!"

"-It's him."

"Huh? Who? Speak up, Shizuka-san!"

A tired sigh.

"This is regarding Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Oh! Whoa!" She cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "I totally knew that this had something to do with Hikigaya! No wonder Yukino seems so affected by it. Sooo…Did he do something like confess or even make himself yet another social sacrifice? Ohhh, this is so exciting! Spill the beans, Shizuka-san!"

"Neither." She hesitantly spoke out before continuing "The boy sacrificed his own life."

Haruno froze in a mid squeal. A dreadful feeling settled in her gut, and she swallowed weakly, not quite believing that statement. Whatever joke Hiratsuka was trying to pull on her, it wasn't that funny.

Haruno giggled uneasily. "Don't joke about that kind of thing, Shizuka-san. It's not nice to say such things about your student, you know? And besides, it's impossible that Hikigaya would sacrifice himself in _that_ way. So, what really happened?"

Shizuka grunted, the grip on her phone tightening in anger. "I'm not joking." She spat out. "Hikigaya gave up his own life to save me and all the students in my class!"

The other woman gasped. "Impossible! That can't be true right? Answer me, Hiratsuka!"

"Hmph. Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"It is too irrational! How can a monster of reason like him sacrifice himself for someone else, let alone for the people he hates! _Lies_!"

Shizuka laughed bitterly. "Have I ever lied to you Haruno?"

"…"

"Intensive care unit…Chiba Prefecture Hospital."

Shizuka nearly ended the call, but the silence on the other end made her pause. She took in a deep breath, whispering the next words gently.

"See you later, Haruno."

Hiratsuka-sensei had been sorting her files, going about her day when a student came bursting into her office. She looked up, annoyed, but the harsh words halted at the tip of her tongue when she took in the girl's frightened expression.

"Sensei! Bad news! Please hurry up!"

"Wait! What happened, Isshiki?"

"There's a fight going on the third floor!"

Shizuka groaned, shaking her head. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not!" Isshiki snapped, waving her arms around.

"Who?"

"It's Sagami-Senpai and Miura-Senpai!"

"What...why are those two even fighting?"

Shizuka knew that Sagami and Miura were both in love with Hayama Hayato, but that could not have been the reason for them to start a fight. Despite their affections for the boy, the two girls were at a stalemate. After all, Hayama heart's belonged to someone else. She frowned, donning her white jacket.

Rushing out of her office and sprinting up the flight of stairs, she felt her blood pressure rise when she took in the carnage before her. Miura was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. The cut on her cheek made the girl look far more primal than she ever did, eyes glowering fiercely at her opponent.

Shizuka cut in just as Sagami tried to lunge at the other girl again.

"Both of you! I order you to stop this!" She barked. Turning to the crowd of students that had gathered at the scene, she shot them a furious glare, sending the crowd scattering.

"Hayato, Isshiki! Take Miura to the infirmary. And you, Sagami! I need to hear your reasons after school. For those who are not involved, get the hell back to your classes!"

"So, Yumiko Miura. You better have a good explanation for what happened."

"It was nothing, sensei." The girl mumbled, not daring to look into her teacher's eyes.

Shizuka sighed, trying to look a little less intimidating. Goodness knows what she would do if Miura just suddenly started bawling.

"Look" she tiredly sighed, exhausted after dealing with the events of the past few days, she replied "Nothing bad is going to happen. Just say it. I've known you since you've entered the school. You are not the type that will take part in fights, even if you're provoked. So tell me, just what did Sagami do that made you fly off the handle like that?"

Yumiko spluttered, pushing down the urge to scream in frustration.

"She-She said some things that made me lose my temper."

The woman cocked her head to the side, looking slightly confused. "Hmmm? Only that? What did she say exactly?"

"That bit–" Miura coughed to cover up her slip up. "That girl insulted Hikio"

"Hikio?" The teacher felt her eyebrows narrow. Who the hell that? Was it some television star or something?

"Sagami just started running her mouth off, saying that he deserved what he got." The girl felt her hackles rise at the memory. She should have punched that snot-nosed brat when she got the chance. "I couldn't stand it. Idiots like her don't deserve to talk about Hikio like that."

"Why do you care what she says about him, Miura?"

"That's because…he is kind…"

"Miura…"

"Someone like him, who is so kind and good-hearted shouldn't deserve to have his name dragged through the dirt like that! I just can't stand it!" She yelled. "What makes her think that she's better than him? I don't care if he looks like a dead-eyed fish. Any friend of Yui's is a friend of mine."

Shizuka felt her pulse stutter to a halt. Friend? Who? Hikigaya? That was the word that she had not expected from someone like Yumiko Miura.

To announce that the loner and social outcast of the class, Hikigaya Hachiman, was her friend is something that Shizuka could not comprehend. She was unable to wrap her head around it. Or maybe it was because of that. _Karma_. When you do a good deed, the favour is returned to you…

She smiled. Miura slouched into the seat, her hands absentmindedly touching the large Band-Aid on her cheek.

'_Hikigaya, it seems that your attitude has attracted someone that really could accept you no matter what you are._'

Shizuka threw her head back and laughed. The laugh felt happy, yet…why did she feel so sad?

_To them, you are an irreplaceable comrade._

_To Yumiko Miura, you are her precious friend…._

_If you are just a pebble on the side of the road, she will not be doing something like this._

_You must have affected her, for her to react like this…_

_You are not an outsider….._

_You are the centre of their circle…._

* * *

**"Yeah, you are the worst…" The boy sneered, staring at her with those dead eyes of his.**

**Ho- How dare you to say something like that? You are nothing, compared to me!**

**I will have my revenge! I will make you bow down to me!**

**Someday…you will regret it.**

**Count on it, Hikigaya Hachiman!**

"Minami, have you realized what you did wrong?" Shizuka asked coolly, eyeing the girl with annoyance.

Sagami snarled, looking nothing like the innocent girl she usually portrayed. "I just did what I thought is right! What's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

"What?" She said in confusion. Just what was this hag babbling about?

"Insulting the person that saved you" Shizuka grunted. "Do you feel that it's right?"

Giggling a bit before retorting back to the hag "What do you mean sensei? Save? Who?" Sagami chuckled, clutching at her sides. "You mean that loser, Hikigaya? Please don't make me laugh sensei!"

A smacking sound echoed lightly in the room as the slap reverberated.

The girl felt her eyes widen. Shizuka grimaced, looking at red handprint on Sagami's cheek. Boy, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do if this got out, and knowing the foul mouthed brat in front of her, it definitely would.

"What! Why did you do that?!" The girl stuttered, face contorting into an expression of fury.

"Aren't you a teacher?!"

"You still haven't learnt from your mistakes, Sagami." The older woman shook her head, disappointment painted clearly across her face.

"Geh"

"Let me ask you this. What do you think would have happened, if Hikigaya-kun never found you in time for the closing ceremony?"

Averting her eyes from her teacher, Sagami gritted her teeth.

"I- I don't understand what you mean sensei-"

"Don't try to play dumb Sagami! You knew it right?"

"No…" She held her arms tight against her chest, one hand clutching her elbow.

"You don't? Well, allow me to enlighten you then." Shizuka huffed. "Your reputation as the chairwoman would've been destroyed. It doesn't matter what you would say, or what excuses you would make. Nobody would care if Sagami Minami missed the ceremony. But, they would have raised _hell_ if the chairwoman of the student council skimped out on her duties."

Shizuka pushed on, noting that the girl had begun to tremble. She smiled grimly.

"Imagine, how low you would have fallen on the social chain? Your friends. Would they have stayed by your side? If so, then how long? Can you bear the pressure of judging looks, whispered insults, every minute of every day, for the rest of your school life?"

"No- no no no NO!" Sagami screamed, burying her face into her hands. "I don't want that to happen!"

"Well, it didn't." She said, flatly. "Because that so-called 'loser' has saved you from that fate."

"He?" Sagami turned to face Hiratsuka sensei. The older woman shook her head. After all this time, did this girl not realize? What a fool she was.

"Yeah, that Hikigaya Hachiman that you were trash-talking about? He's the one who saved you! From the very start, you already knew that he saved you! Saved your reputation! Your status! _Everything_! And you knew it!"

Shizuka growled and pounded her fist on the desk.

"After everything, he's done to help you. You repay him with insults and gossip? Why? Just because he insulted you in front of your friends? Or maybe, because he insulted you in front of the person that you liked? Is that it?"

"No- Stop it! STOP!" Sagami whimpered.

"Now listen here. Hikigaya-Kun didn't drag you back to the closing ceremony just because the council asked him to! Sure that was partly the reason why he did it, but there is more to it than just that. He did it because he didn't want to put you through that kind of humiliation, that kind of cruel experience."

"Wh- why did he even bother?!" The girl snapped. "I don't need him to…"

"_Because he's been through it before_!"

"…what do you mean?"

"He knows that being rejected hurts! Rejected by very people you seek to please! He knows that being an outcast hurts!"

Sagami stared, the realization slowly dawning on her.

"As an advisor and counsellor, I shouldn't let my emotions control me, but, I just want to let you know the main motives behind his actions. I want you to know the truth! I want you to understand why he did what he did! So the next time you open your mouth to belittle him–"

Hiratsuka sensei met Sagami's gaze.

"Remember. Remember what he's done for you."

She sighed, turning her chair away from the young student.

"I think that our talk is over, Sagami. You're dismissed."

The girl in question stood from her seat shakily. "Thank you, sensei…" She mumbled and quickly exited the office.

She grabbed her bag from her classroom, lifelessly walking through the halls. As she did so, however, she began to question herself.

_What…what have I done…_

_Dammit…why do I feel so guilty right now?_

_Is it my fault?_

_This misunderstanding…how did it ever come to this?_

_I am…the worst…_

"He was right," Sagami whispered. She clenched her fists tightly, staring at her reflection in the nearby window.

_**I am the worst**_

* * *

It was a normal day.

Normal classes

Normal conversation.

But still, it felt like something was missing…

_That_ desk was empty. Barren, cold, lifeless. It looked so…lonely. Previously, there had been one boy who spent most of his school hours at that desk. His presence lingered. But despite that, there was not one trace of its owner.

"…Hikio"

Miura Yumiko gazed at the desk with lonely eyes. The air in the classroom was stilted and heavy, and it hurt to breathe.

"…you will come back won't you?"

The melancholy of the moment was shattered when a single girl walked up to his desk. Miura growled angrily when she saw Sagami hovering over the table, lips moving as she stared at the table.

"Yesh, this desk needs a good makeover."

The barest of grins were present on Sagami's face as she placed the heavy object onto the wooden surface.

"There." She said with satisfaction. "Much better."

Stepping back, she grinned at the beautiful flower vase resting proudly on his desk. It seemed oddly fitting somehow.

Meanwhile, Miura felt her temper flaring at what she had just witnessed. First, it had been the insults. Now, this?! This girl really deserved to be punched and then left in some closet to rot.

"Hey!" She yelled, stomping towards her.

"Yes, Miura-sa–"

Sagami gasped at the impact and fell backwards, her bottom hitting the floor with a loud thump. She growled, eyes blazing with barely concealed fury. Why was she getting slapped so many times in one day?

Heads turned to gape at the queen bee of their class. That had been unexpected.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sagami spat, pulling herself up from the floor.

"I should be the one to ask you that!" Miura raged. "What is with those stupid flowers?"

"Tsk, don't you have any brains in that head of yours? That's for our CLASSMATE."

There was a slightly grim smile when she said that. She giggled at the look on Miura's bitchy face.

"How…how dare you, _Bitch_! Hikio still alive!"

"Ho? So the Queen is concerned about the flies that surround her. What a riot!" Sagami roared with laughter, slapping her knees.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF–"

And so, the battle between for the crown began.

_**I hope like this you'll come back again Hachiman**_

* * *

**The last few bits of this chapter was kind of lacking, wanted to rewrite it to make it seems like Minami was doing this to make her look like a villain to remove the sombre mood in the classroom or something, but had no idea what would be appropriate for gifting something to a comatose classmate at the same time make it seems Minami is not a bad person, that and make the story more emotional if anyone is willing to give me ideas for the end scene, I would gladly appreciate it,  
**

**With that said, sorry for the late chapter, was busy proofreading other works and well stuff, do not fret I am still willing to finish the editing and slight rewrite of the story to the end.  
**


	6. Kawasaki Saki

In a cold and desolate room where two girl sat mindlessly watched as the TV screen blared out commercials when suddenly one of the girls purple eyes and blueish hair spoke out "Komachi?"

"Yes?" replied back Komachi

"Um- ah- your brother… how is he?"

"He is still unconscious, in a coma."

"Ho-how is his co-con-condition?"

"Condition huh." Komachi muttered out in sadness, paused for a bit before replying back "I think it's positive and the doctor said that his stable for now, but…"

"Bu-but?"

"But... he still needs intensive observation."

"I-is that so! Yeah, he still need someone to take care him right?"

"Yeah" pausing for a bit "Mom and Dad are both are busy. So only I can take care of him, but..."

"But?"

"I need to take a bath and change my clothes. The problem is I can't leave him alone. I bet I smell bad right now." She mirthlessly chuckled

Saki Kawasaki moved closer to Komachi and give her a hug.

"Wha!" Komachi are surprised.

"It's okay you don't stink and about your brother" hesitating a bit before continuing "I will look after him so don't worry"

"Tha-thank you!" Komachi cried out loud as she pounced on to Saki in a tight hug

"Yea, No problem." Kawasaki answering in a motherly manner.

"Uhh, Saki-san. Can I call you Onee-chan?"

Caressing Komachi's hair, Saki gave her permission.

"Yes, as you wish."

"Onee.. Chan.." Komachi called Saki in small voice.

"Yes…?" Saki answering in gentle motherly voice.

"Onee... Chan.." Komachi calling Saki in a little louder voice than before.

"Yes, I'm here Komachi." Saki hugged Komachi much closer.

"O-Ooo.. Onii-chan..."

"Komachi..." Saki feel some prickly feeling inside her heart when she heard Komachi called out to her brother.

"I'm sorry Saki-san...I...I...I-" she stopped talking all of a sudden and released the floodgates releasing all of her restrained emotions.

Separating from Komachi, Saki realized that Komachi was crying. Her instincts as an elder sibling kicked in. She felt that she can't leave her alone as she's is quite unstable right now. She looked so frail and weak.

In front of Saki, the girl in front of her is not an energetic little sister, but a sister that had lost her pillar. Lost a person that is so important in her life. Someone that she calls "brother". Having seen the scenario, made Saki recall about her little sister, Keika. If the same thing happened to her, or- if she got shot then, what will happen to Keika and also Taishi, will they be in the same spot as Komachi's or worse than that?

The girl in question tried to wipe her tears away, however tears still flowed down her cheek. She tried to control her sobbing from being heard by Saki. But it was useless. At the end, she dropped to her knees and cried out.

"Komachi…?"

"He will be back! Onii-chan will be back! Komachi-chan!" she shouted hysterically

"Nee, nee. Ko-tan don't cry, Ha-chan is sleeping." Said by the little girl while holding the tug of Komachi's clothes.

"Kei-chan..."

* * *

Today is the day for the scholarship interview, just thinking about the interview made me so nervous that I loss sleep the night before the interview.

Waiting outside the interview room, looking around I saw several other student's queuing up in front of the room. A tense atmosphere surrounded the students waiting for the interview.

Tense atmosphere made me restless, and deciding to go and relieve my stress to take a small smoke break.

Just before I pull out a cig a familiar dead eyed boy surprised me "Just for your information smoking is bad for health. Also, if you smell like smoke, they will definitely decline your scholarship request."

Jumping slightly from the startle, I asked "What are you doing here Hikigaya?"

"Nothing, Just making sure about something." He replied nonchalantly, "So, are you ready? I hope you don't feel too anxious or overly nervous."

"Don't compare with others, at least I'm better off than they are

"Is that so?" He looked at me dubiously before passing me something small "Alright, here take this."

"Chewing gum?"

"To remove your smoky odor"

"What are you? My grandma?"

"It's just to make sure the plan is successful. That's it, also Komachi will be angry with me if you failed the interview."

Annoyed slightly at him, I lightly threatened him "Can I punch you?"

"I'm sorry, please don't punch me" He ebbed away slightly before regaining his vigor "You know, you should get a little dressed up for the interview"

He then pointed at my hairband and said "Remove that"

"Why?"

"To remove your delinquent aura." Noticing my sharp gaze, He looked at me with a slight pleading look "Please, for this time only."

The sharpness in my gaze softened but still adamant not to remove it I replied "But- but, my hair will become messy if I did that!" I whined slightly

"Don't worry I know a professional hairdresser that I can bring you to."

"Who?"

"Oi, you can come out now."

"Hehehe Saki-chan~!"

"Geh! Ebina!"

"I will make your hair look good! hehehehe."

After some hassle and slight reluctance on my part, Hairdresser Ebina finished her work on my hair

"Whoa! Just as I expected, you really do have beautiful hair Saki-chan."

"...real Oracle!"

"What!"

"Erm, it really matches you!" he paused for a bit, thinking on he should say "You loo- nevermind."

"What! Just speak it up!"

"You look cu-cute…"

"Wha-wa-what are you talking about. I never said that I was going out with you!"

"Who said that?! Honestly. I think you need to go now or you will be late."

"Ah! Your right! I have to go! See you Ebina! Hikigaya!"

"Good luck Saki-chan!"

"What? Did you have something to say to me?"

"I don't need to wish to you, I know that you will succeed. Just do your best."

"I don't know about that but thanks..."

Entering the interview room, I quickly revised the things that Hikigaya told me to do. All of the interviewer's kept asking questions about; Personal achievement's and why should I be selected for the scholarship and etc. Calming my nerves and coolly answering their questions resulted in me being considered for a scholarship, after a few discussions between them, they announced that I passed the interview and the scholarship will start next month and thanks to the scholarship I didn't need to work anymore, Thanks to the certain someone.

Exiting the room, my gaze fell upon my dead eyed fish classmate

"How was it?"

"Good I guess? I managed to pass and they said that I'll get the schoolarship starting next month." I replied

"Is that so?" He gave me look before passing me something "Here take this!" it was a cold brown colored can.

"Max coffee?"

"Yeah, nothing is as good than a can of Max coffee after an interview session. Your throat must be parched. Just drink it, it's my treat."

"Oh! Thanks."

"I guess, it's the end of my job. We don't owe anything from each other after this"

"Yeah, I guess so…" I, for some reason felt disappointed, before I could say something to relive the disappointment he was already gone.

* * *

The next day after the school festival. I was so dazed with Hikigaya's confession to me, I nearly became late for school, blushing slightly at the confession, I nearly didn't notice Ebina's gaze at me.

"What is it Ebina?" I quickly sobered up to prevent her from catching on my flushed state

"Nothing! Just betting that he was caught in an another trouble. Saving people does not always give a favourable result."

"What do you mean Ebina?"

"Nothing!"

Sighing out a breath of relief, the school hours passed by and before I knew it. It was already break. Exiting the classroom to take my lunch break on the roof, Ebina who saw me leaving quickly caught up with me.

With a curious glint Ebina once again interrogated me "Hey Saki-chan! What will you do if someone confessed to you?"

"Wh-ha-wha-what are you talking about Ebina!?"

"Actually" She paused "Someone had confessed to me, but I rejected him."

"Who was the guy that confessed to you? I bet its Tobe huh."

"No, it's not Tobe." She focused her gaze on me, inspecting my reaction "It was Hikita- wait no that's not it. It was Hikigaya-kun."

"Huh? What did you say? Hikigaya?!"

"Yeah, he confessed to me but its fine, it was just a lie" she slightly beamed at me

"Should I punch him?"

"No! No! Please don't. It was not his fault. I was the one that made that request to him."

"Honestly Ebina! What the things is this about?"

"I made a request to the service club to protect the place that I belong."

"I made a request to avoid Tobe from confessing to me. As a result, I manage to retain my relationship with Tobe. However as a price, he had to pay with his relationships."

Feeling troubled Ebina murmured out "I feel guilty Saki"

"Ebina-"

"It's the same with the previous festival. He always sacrifices himself for something else. It's like he has nothing to lose." She continued interrupting me from speaking "His eyes has an empty look. He has lost his hope. He has abandoned hope. The more I know about him, the more I feel guilty. His a good guy. But he will never admit it. He understand me more that any people know about me. Even though I gave a little hint about my problem and he understood it" Ebina now fully ranting out

"An- and at the end" her voice became softer "At the end, I couldn't help but fall in love with him" her voice was so soft and filled with uncertainty that I felt something rise within me. "Saki-chan... What should I do…?"

Kawasaki Saki felt a little prickly at her heart when she listen to her friend problem.

"Sorry- I don't- I have no clue Hina…."

I was startled off my daze by a sharp shrill of the bell, signaling the end of lunch, as I was walking back to class with Hina I suddenly remembered something.

_'I Have detention after this! Who'll bring Keika home!?' I started panicking, making plans and scrapping them immediately as they were of no use, noticing my distress Hina called out to me._

"Hmm? Why do you look so stressed Saki-chan?"

"It's Keika, I forgot that I can't take her home! I have detention after school."

After glancing at Hina an idea lit up in my head, "Hey Hina, can you take Keika home?"

Against my expectation I received an unsatisfying answer,"Hehehe sorry Saki-chan, I also have detention."

Seeing my disappointed look, she immediately tried reassuring me "You know not all of us failed the test", my mood increased and asked her who were they she replied back "Well, other than 2 other people, there's Hayama, Totsuka and Hikitani-kun"

"Hikitani? Did you mean Hikigaya?"

"Hahaha, sorry I was just so used to calling him Hikitani you know." She bashfully replied "You could ask one of them to help you, but I think choosing Hikigaya will be the best choice. He also has a little sister you know!" Showing a thumbs up to me with a grin.

_'Of course I know! His sister introduce him to me first!'_ Kawasaki mumbled silently.

"Saki-chan?"

"No no no, nothing. I'll ask him for a favour. Thanks Hina!"

I ran to the bike stand hoping that his still there and to my pleasant surprise he was, but not soon after did my joy dissipate as I frantically shout at him to wait

"Wait! Wait a minute! Hikigaya! HACHIMAN!"

Because of my excessive screaming, Hikigaya who was on his cycle was so startled that he nearly fell down.

He looked around for a while before spotting me amongst the crowd.

"Oh, Kawasaki-san!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized for startling before asking him for a favor.

He sighed a bit before replying "Ok, what's the favor about?"

"You see my little sister Keika is at school and I need someone to take her home."

"And you need me to take her home"

He sighed guessing what she needed from him and so he reluctantly agreed to my favor

"Yeah, I need someone to bring her home- wait? WHAT?!" I was in shock because before I even finished talking about the details of the favor he already agreed to it .

"I know the feeling of distress when we're worried about someone. Just leave her to me, but my service is not cheap." Looking at his response, Kawasaki felt disgusted.

"I- I understand…What do you want?" I answered cautiously for what payment does he wants from me

"A can of Max coffee will be fine"

_Th- that's rather cheaper than I thought!_ Kawasaki felt helpless because the payment is rather cheaper than what she thought it would've been.

"I know that you're saving money and you can't afford to waste it on something useless, just treat me to a Max coffee. Anyways I got to go now or else Keika will cry"

"Later Kawasaki!" he shouted out a goodbye before leaving.

* * *

Later after the detention I arrived back at the Kawasaki residence, I announced my arrival "I'm home!" as I finished speaking I heard someone frantically running towards me.

"Sai-chan! Sai-chan! Look this!" Keika greeted her at the door with a small plushy in her hands

"A rabbit plushy!? It must've been expensive!" I glanced worriedly at Hikigaya and asked "How much was it, I'll pay you back!"

"Nah don't worry, I won it from a claw crane, take it as my treat." He answered

"Er- ah – t- thanks-"I stuttered out my thanks, before remembering something and passed him a can of coffee.

"Ah, just what I needed. Thanks Kawasaki, see you!"

"Ha-chan is going home already?" Keika pouted as she gripped on Hikigaya's shirt

"Yes I have to, Ha-chan also has a little sister she will be lonely if I don't get back now. Now be a good girl Kei-chan." Hikigaya crouched to be face to face with Keika to pet her head

I bowed my head to Hikigaya as he left.

"Thanks for today Hikigaya-san."

"No problem, it's a brothers duty to protect his sister" Hikigaya bowed back to Kawasaki.

"Wh- what do you mean by your sister?! We- we're not related in any way!" Kawasaki blushing with Hikigaya statement.

I slammed the door shut in my fluster not waiting for a reply from him.

"Sai-chan! Sai-chan! Let's eat dinner! Ha-chan had cooked for us too! Its curry! Sooo Deliciousss!. Sai-chan?" In my flustered daze, I didn't notice Keika's call for me and mindlessly walked to the kitchen

_She knew, from the first moment she met him, her world kept on changing._

_He continued to help her, a stranger like her was continuously was helped even when he could've ignored me._

_But at the same time, I knew that, he and I are the same._

_Both of us are a loner._

_Both of us have a little siblings._

_And both of us are inherently kind whether people know it or not and despite our looks that says otherwise._

_"Sai-chan! The curry will get cold, mou!" Keika puffed her cheeks to display her displeasure, Keika's complain's finally interrupted Kawasaki's daze and to placate her, I said something that would appease Keika._

_"Sorry Kei-chan, your nee-chan was in thought" Kawasaki blushed as she spoke out her inner thoughts unknowingly expressing a love struck smile to her little sister._

A smile that she had never shown to anyone.

"Sai-chan is love like a candy? I want it too!" Keika hugged Kawasaki's leg.

"Let's eat dinner Kei-chan." Kawasaki avoided her sisters' question in favor of her back into the house for supper.

* * *

Days passed, and winter came and went and before anyone knew it; it was Valentine's Day. It was a famous or infamous day depending on your perspective for the opposite gender mostly females in japan to show her affection to the person she likes by traditionally giving them a box of chocolate.

For Kawasaki, it was nerve racking; giving a box of chocolate to a boy outside of her family was normally seen as a way to confess to someone and for Kawasaki who never had gave a box of chocolate to anyone else besides her little brother Tashi and her little sister Keika.

It was her first time giving someone a handmade Honmei-choko[1] and not a store bought Giri-choko[2], she was so nervous for the day, that she woke up early and arrived at school before even the school's security guards changed their shift.

Seeing the gates were still closed she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves, after she calmed her nerves, her stomach growled in hunger, blushing slightly she decided to go to the nearest convenience store to buy a breakfast bento.

As she ate her breakfast, time passed and day light broke through; after she ate her bento she went back to school and towards Hikigaya's shoe rack. She took in a deep breath as she nervously opened his shoe rack.

And when she opened it, she expected to see only his Uwabaki[3], but what she saw stunned her and made her bitter:

_Rubbish..._

_Threat letters…_

_Broken glass…_

_Only one pair of shoes was there the other was elsewhere_

She slowly closed the rack and without her realizing it, tears were slowly dripping down her face.

She felt distressed.

She didn't understood why did they treated him like this.

They scorned him for all the superficial reasons, why can't they see his kindness, his selflessness, why can't they see that he just wanted someone to be genuine with him? She knew about the rumors about him, she didn't expect that the schools hatred for him was this deep.

She waited for him to come to school, hiding herself from view. She watched him as he opened his shoe rack, seeing him gathering all of the trash and broken pieces of glass before throwing it out before seeing him once more open his shoe rack once more to keep his outdoors shoes in, as he brings out his own Uwabaki from his bag.

As she watched him enter the school the Honmei-choko in her bag felt even heavier as she watched his back as he silently and lonely went to his classroom.

* * *

**[1] Chocolate given to the person you love in Valentine's day in Japan**

**[2] Chocolate given to the person your acqainted in Valentine's day in Japan, it is also known as obligatory chocolate**

**[3] The pair of shoes used to change in to for indoors.**

**Sorry for the late upload, was quite busy since the last upload that and this chapter was a pain to fix with all of the plot holes and the grammar errors of the story. On an another note, the correction for the chapter was spread over a long period of time, so there might be some mistakes that I missed and some rewriting errors, feel free to point them out to me about it.**

**There were also some references in the story that I forgot about, you can read the original chapter to from ledochorz to get find it out if you want.**


End file.
